The present invention relates to a dust removing system.
In one of conventional dust removing systems, a dust removing head 113 is located above work 102 which has dust removed from the surface thereof, so as to intersect the traveling direction of the work 102 at right angles. This dust removing head 113 is provided with a casing 103 which is separated into a downstream side air discharging chamber 105 and an upstream side air sucking chamber 106 by using a partition wall 104, and also with a supersonic generator 107 located within the air discharging chamber 105.
Moreover, the air discharging chamber 105 is mounted with a jetting nozzle 108 such that it is opened inside the air discharging chamber, and this jetting nozzle 108 is communicatively connected to the supersonic generator 107. The air sucking chamber 106 is provided with a sucking nozzle 109 such that it is opened inside the air sucking chamber.
In order to remove dust 110 from the work 102, the jetting nozzle 108 jets supersonic operating air obliquely downwardly therefrom onto the surface of the work 102 while the work 102 is moved in the direction shown by means of an arrow 101. The supersonic operating air is air which has ultrasonic waves incorporated therein. The ultrasonic waves incorporated in the air jetted from the jetting nozzle 108 and what is called the air-knife operation of the air flow created by the supersonic air jointly cooperate to produce a synergistic effect in which the dust 110 is exfoliated from the work 102. The dust as exfoliated from the work, and the supersonic air are sucked into the air sucking chamber 106 by means of the sucking nozzle 109.
However, in the foregoing conventional dust removing system, the supersonic operating air emitted from the jetting nozzle 108 passes in a single direction towards the upstream side of the work 102, and for this reason, an air boundary layer 112 is occasionally introduced on the surface of the work 102. The introduction of the air boundary layer 112 would confine the dust 110 into it, and could not exfoliate the dust from the work 102. This is a disadvantage of the conventional dust removing system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for an improved type dust removing system in which the foregoing disadvantage of the conventional dust removing system is overcome, and any dust adhering to the work can be efficiently removed therefrom by breaking the air boundary layer which occurs during movement of the work.